


Text Wars (Or, Pepper and Tony in Another Meeting)

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Sexual Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony’s bored in another meeting. <br/>Disclaimer: Man, how I wished I owned these two. Alas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Wars (Or, Pepper and Tony in Another Meeting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



What kind of underwear are you wearing?

Tony, I’m not answering that. 

Cmon, tell me. 

I’m not telling you. I’m trying to listen to the key speaker.

I could sum up what he’s saying in two or three sound bites. Cmon, Pep. Entertain me.

I am not your beck and call girl.

Are you sure.

Positive, Mr. Stark.

Ooo, Mr. Stark. I haven’t gotten one of those in a long time. Makes me all tingly inside. And in other places. Wanna know where?

No.

No?

Absolutely not.

But I need to share this information with someone.

Not with me.

All right, how about you tell me what kind of underwear you have on? Is it silk? Lace? Silk and lace? Ooo, latex? Tell me it’s latex, and I’ll be your slave. Better yet, I'll pay you back with progressively deviant sexual favors. Actually, progressively deviant sexual favors sounds like something I can definitely get behind. You could give me that for every birthday, Christmas, and any other gift-giving holiday and I wouldn’t complain. 

Still listening to the man talk.

I saw you cross your legs. I’m getting to you, aren’t I? I am. I’m that good. I can distract Pepper Potts during a lecture. I’m so good. I’m amazing.

You’re full of yourself.

You could be full of me. I mean. I could fill you up. I mean. Well, I mean, both of those things and did I mention progressively deviant sexual favors? I could fulfill your wildest dreams. Or let you fulfill my wildest dreams. Wait. I do have some wild dreams. Let’s go with fantasies, instead. Good for you?

God, Tony. Would you shut up?

Only if you tell me what kind of underwear you’re wearing.

I am not getting into this during the meeting, Tony.

But I’d like to get into your undies during the upcoming break. Whaddaya say? You, me, an empty room? 

You’re incorrigible.

Does that mean yes? Pepper? Pep? Why aren’t you answering me? Don’t make me sulk. Pepper? I’m sulking. You are so mean to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _MCU/AoS, Tony/Pepper or any/any, (404): I'll pay you back with progressively deviant sexual favors._ (prompt from Texts From Last Night)


End file.
